fusionfallfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Crispycol/Characters for Fusionfall?
If there are going to be new character NPC's for in Fusionfall I think it are these: NPC's Camp Lazlo *'Lazlo' - The Ruins (He is at that place close to the checkpoint with the houses along with Monkey & Skarr. involves missions with finding his way back to the camp). *'Raj' - Prickly Pines (involves together with Clam missions with finding Lazlo). *'Clam' - Prickly Pines (see above) *'Edward' - Acorn Flats (At the place with the houses. Involves missions to explore the area). *'Scoutmaster Lumpus' - Camp Kidney (involves missions to find objects to defend the camp). The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack *'Captain K'nuckles' - Stormalong Harbor (new area above area 51.5) (involves missions to find chest of him that he only had the map from, but too lazy to go himself). *'Peppermint Larry' - Grass Lands (new area beneath Candy Cove) (involves missions with his Candy Wife). Johnny Bravo *'Little Suzy' - Stormalong Harbor (involves missions to defend the Harbor along with Courage). The Amazing World of Gumball *'Gumball Watterson' - Elmore (new area beneath Townsville Center) (involves missions to discover the location of Darwin). *'Darwin' - Haunted Ridge (involves missions to get things out of Elmore). *'Anais Watterson' - Elmore (involves missions with Mordecai). Regular Show *'Rigby' - Mojo's Volcano (he is on top of the volcano, involves missions with Lance). *'Mordecai' - Offworld Plaza (Involves missions with Anais). *'Benson' - Townsville Park (he is at the beginning of the park, involves missions to defend Townsville Park). *Pops - Mojo's Volcano Courage the Cowardly Dog *'Katz' - Devil's Bluff (involves missions to trick you into messing up the plans of Courage). Samurai Jack *'Aku' - Hero's Hollow (involves missions with Jack about Fuse etc). The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy *'Irwin' - Monkey Foothills (he is close to the harbor, involves missions with Hoss and Skarr). *'Nergal' - Bravo Beach (he is on that island at the end. involves missions to gain information of monsters). *'Nergal Jr.' - Eternal Meadows (involves missions to get information of Billy, Mandy and Irwin). *'Reginald Skarr' - The Ruins (Involves missions with Irwin and to collect monster data). Cow and Chicken/ I am Weasel *'Cow' - Hero's Hollow (involves missions to clear the area of danger). *'Chicken' - Bravo Beach (he is by the house on top. involves missions along with Babboon to mostly get missions). *'I. M. Weasel' - Sector V (involves standard missions like with Blossom and Numbuh 2). *'I. R. Babboon' - Bravo Beach (see Chicken) *'Big Red Guy' - Galaxy Gardens (Involves missions to hide stuff for Chicken and Babboon). Generator Rex *'Van Kleiss' - Forsaken Valley (involves missions similar to Jack and Tetrax). Time Squad *'Larry' - Goat's Junk Yard (involves missions with helping Coop to retrieve Megas). *'Buck' - Candy Cove (involves missions to defeat monsters, he is trying to get the monster to obey him). *'Otto' - Acorn Flats (He has information about the future and asks you to prevent some bad things). Adventure Time with Finn and Jake *'Marceline' - Grass Lands (the Tree Fort of Finn and Jake is then located there and she is then at the house. She mostly gives missions involving Finn in Eternal Meadows). Chowder *'Mung Daal' - Pokey Oaks North (at that small park) (involves missions with Frankie about the imaginary energy). *'Panini' - Pokey Oaks South (at that small park) (involves missions to get inside of Chowder since he ate some recipes). Dexter's Laboratory *'Monkey' - The Ruins (involves missions to clear the area of monsters and some with Dee Dee). Ben 10 series *'Charmcaster' - Elmore (involves missions to investigate magical charms found by others). Powerpuff Girls (removed the Rowdyruff Boys since their missions are too similar to missions from that Ranger, Mandroid and Eggplant) *'Mrs. Keane' - Pokey Oaks North (at that small park) (Involves mission with getting things out of Pokey Oaks Junior High and defeating monsters there) My Gym Partner is a Monkey *'Adam Lyon' - Endsville (Involves missions with Habitat Homes by gaining information about the animals) Area's Grass Lands Location: beneath Candy Cove. Description: It is a giant grass field with on the end of it the Tree Fort of Finn and Jake. Infected Area: Tree Fort Description: Overall are infected spots so you have to follow paths, you can enter the house since it is broken up but there is a lot of goo in there you can go all the way to the top. In the living room Beemo can be seen. Infected Rate: 5/10 NPC's: Marceline, Peppermint Larry, Reaper Others: Nano Station, Clothing Shops (shirts, shoes, pants & weapons) Stormalong Harbor Location': above Area 51.5. You only can access it by swimming towards it. Description: The harbor is as in the series with the Candy Barrel and Baber shop and other buildings. Infected Area: Bubbie's Coast Description: the whole coast is filled wih infected water and Bubbie can't escape since she's in he middle of it. There are mostly rocks and boats to jump over and also an octopus is trapped in the water. Infected Rate: 8/10 NPC's: Captain K'nuckles, Suzy Others: Monkey Skyway Agents (Mount Blackhead & Nowhere), Nano Station, Clothing Shops (shirts, shoes, pants & weapons) Elmore Location: beneath Townsville Center. Description: The town is just a normal town with blocks of houses. The school also can be seen and several stores. Infected Area: Neighborhood Description: This is the neighborhood of Gumball. All of the houses has been sunken down into the ground because of the goo and you can only walk on the top of the houses, only the houses of the Wattersons and Robinsons are not dropped in the goo. Infected Rate: 7/10 NPC's: Gumball, Anais, Charmcast Others: Monkey Skyway Agents (Townsville Park & City Station), Nano Station, Clothing Shops (shirts, shoes, pants & weapons) The Underworld Location: under Sector V (talk to a Dexbot who teleports you to there) Description: It is an underground world similar to the Catacombs only darker. It is a giant place that goes very far down until it gets too warm since you almost reached the core (hell). The NPC's are located near Marceline's house. NPC's: Grim, Aku, Marceline, Him Others: Nano Station, Clothing Shops (shirts, shoes, pants & weapons) Nano's |Show Host of Space||16||Hard||TOM||City Station |- |Alien Huntdown||20||Hard||Ben Tennyson||Offworld Plaza |- |It's Way too Big||28||Hard||Tetrax||Forsaken Valley |- |Spidermonkey Swing||19||Hard||Lazlo||The Ruins |- |Insane of Camp||16||Hard||Scoutmaster Lumpus||Camp Kidney |- |Sailor Ahoy!||24||Hard||Captain K'nuckles||Area 51.5 |- |No Dogs Allowed||28||Hard||Katz||Devil's Canyon |- |Human/ Vampire/ Mummy||24||Hard||Irwin||Devil's Canyon |- |Son of a Nergal||12||Hard||Nergal Jr.||Eternal Vistas |- |¡Supercow al rescate!||16||Hard||Cow||Monkey Mountain |- |Animal Intelligence||04||Hard||I. M. Weasel||Sector V |- |Mr. No Pants||20||Hard||Big Red Guy||Morbucks Towers |- |Back in Time||24||Hard||Otto Osworth||Acorn Flats |- |History Cop||08||Hard||Buck Tuddrussel||Candy Cove |- |Dinner of Yesterday||08||Hard||Larry 3000||Goat's Junk Yard |- |Assist Cook||12||Hard||Schnitzel||Peach Creek Commons |} |} __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Blog posts